La mélancolie au bord du coeur
by Ermessende
Summary: Au troisième étage, Narcissa s'était sentie coupable. Au deuxième étage, Narcissa avait écrasé quelques larmes. Au premier étage, Narcissa avait cru défaillir. Au rez-de-chaussée, Narcissa avait arrêté de respirer. Lucius n'était encore pas rentré.


Bonsoir.

Alors voilà, je vous présente mon bébé. Mon Lucius/Narcissa. Je l'avais commencé il y a cinq mois. Enfin, commencé, disons que j'avais la petite tirade Narcissa, vers la fin et les réactions de Lucius et des embauches de phrases un peu niaises. Et donc, il y a une semaine, grâce à **Hazelhat**, j'ai repris l'écriture sur Harry Potter. Et j'ai ouvert ce fichier en me disant "Mais qu'est-ce ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié..." Et il est fini ! :)

J'aime Lucius et Narcissa. Ils sont magnifiques tout les deux, et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Il fait 3 000 mots, tout rond, parce que les chiffres rond, c'est cool. (En fait, il faisait 3 002 alors j'ai enlevé deux adjectifs) J'ai longuement hésité sur le tire, si vous avez mieux à proposer, je prends, parce que bon, c'est pas la joie.

**Rating** K

**Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Narcissa déambulait dans les longs couloirs du Manoir. Elle s'était un peu perdue depuis dix minutes. Elle avait laissé les souvenirs l'emporter au loin.

Au troisième étage, les domestiques. Les elfes passés et présents dans leurs chiffons crasseux. Les trous dans les murs, les insectes qui couraient. Rien n'était propre, les maîtres n'y venaient jamais. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait comme les Black, leurs anciens elfes n'étaient pas empaillés, mais un petit mémorial leur était dédié. Tout ces ordres qu'elle revoyait, qu'elle ressentait. Toutes ces paroles jetées comme on jette un os à un chien. Tout ces cris qui lui revenaient en plein estomac. Jamais une gentillesse.

Au troisième étage, Narcissa s'était sentie coupable.

Au deuxième étage, les vieilleries. Les boîtes à musique dorées qu'elle avait achetées à Draco quand il était petit. Les robes trop petites dont elle n'avait pas voulu se débarrasser. Sa première paire de gant en fourrure. Les vieilles capes de Lucius. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé enfermé dans des armoires, des tiroirs. Tout cet amour étouffé par la poussière. Tout ces baisers oubliés, entassés dans des pièces où on ne venait jamais. Tout ces sourires qui ne sortiraient plus jamais d'où ils étaient confinés.

Au deuxième étage, Narcissa avait écrasé quelques larmes.

Au premier étage, la vie. La salle d'eau, qui sentait le citron. L'odeur fraîche du linge propre. Les lits bien faits. La chambre de petit garçon de Draco, verte claire. Ses jouets encore étalés sur le sol, elle avait toujours interdit les elfes d'y toucher. La nouvelle chambre de Draco, grise claire. Ses anciennes affaires scolaires, les photos sur les murs, son parfum. Les chambres d'amis, parfaites. Et la sienne, chargée d'affection. Ses bijoux sur la commode, les costumes de Lucius, son parfum, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Au premier étage, Narcissa avait cru défaillir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'accueil. Les cuisines où tout le monde allait et venait comme bon leur semblait. La salle à manger, où flottait une odeur de non-dits. La salle à manger, où elle était le plus souvent seule. Le grand salon, connexion sur l'extérieur grâce à la cheminée. Le grand salon, la pièce où tout le monde se croisait et s'appréciait. Le petit salon, où l'on sortait ses plus beaux vêtements pour accueillir les invités. Le petit salon, où les plus beaux tapis, les plus beaux tableaux étaient montrés.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Narcissa avait arrêté de respirer.

Lucius n'était encore pas rentré.

Cela faisait trois jours que Narcissa lisait et relisait les mêmes revues, entrait et sortait de la chambre de Draco, humait et angoissait contre la dernière chemise sale de son époux. Alors tout doucement, elle était devenue nostalgique. Elle avait été chercher sa robe de mariée, elle avait regardé les photos. Elle avait re-vécu la naissance de son fils.

Et par-dessus tout, elle s'était remémorée sa rencontre avec Lucius. Quoique les gens disent, leur mariage était un mariage d'amour. Lucius était son coup de foudre, son âme-sœur.

Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu au travers de quelqu'un. Elle avait été la fille de Druella, la sœur de Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius-le-traître, la sœur d'Androméda. Mais quand il l'avait regardé pour la première fois, elle avait été Narcissa. Elle était elle. Et personne d'autre. Avec lui, elle était elle-même, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand ils s'étreignaient, elle se sentait vivante.

Quand ils s'embrassaient, elle était heureuse.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle oubliait tout.

Elle savait qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, elle l'avait aimé tellement fort qu'elle avait cru que son cœur aurait pu exploser d'amour. Malgré tous les quand-dira-t-on, tous les coups d'éclat, ils s'aimaient encore plus.

Ils s'étaient mariés, les parents Malfoy leur avait offert le Manoir. Ils avait un chez-eux. Ils étaient devenus une vraie famille. Leurs liens s'étaient tissés encore plus fort.

Il y avait eu les moments forts. Et les moments tristes à s'en déchirer la poitrine. Comme dans tous les couples. Il y avait eu les doutes, les rumeurs d'infidélité, de double vie. Les railleries, les moqueries. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient consanguins, qu'ils s'étaient mariés seulement pour leurs fortunes. Mais rien n'avait ébranlé ce qu'ils avaient.

Comme dans la vie de toute femme, il y a eu les moments durs. Elle avait supporté, relevé la tête après le départ d'Androméda, celui de Sirius. Sa sœur, son cousin, qu'elle avait chéris toute son enfance. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Mais ces événements avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, et Lucius l'avait soutenue, épaulée. Ils s'était sentis encore plus proches.

Et puis, il y a eu la peur. Les Mangemorts. Ils avaient servi le Lord. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporter de voir son époux baiser le bord de la robe du Maître, de le regarder se traîner au sol pour obtenir un seul regard de gratitude. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se faire poser la marque. Lucius avait insisté, elle avait toujours refusé. Elle voyait Bellatrix, totalement hystérique, sa baguette contre ses dents, agenouillée à gauche du Lord. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça.

Chaque année, la peur semblait atteindre son point culminant, mais l'année d'après c'était encore pire.

Et elle est tombée enceinte. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir ce sourire de bonheur pur sur les lèvres de son mari. Ils étaient heureux, comme au début. Encore plus, peut-être. La peur redoublait à chaque instant, mais peu importait, elle allait mettre au monde un garçon.

Ils avaient décoré la chambre. Lucius avait choisi la couleur, elle avait choisi les jouets. Sa mère et sa belle-mère avait essayé de s'entendre pour les meubles. Malgré la souffrance au dehors, elle avait essayé de protéger sa famille et elle attendait le mois de juin avec impatience.

Et son fils est né. Magnifique. Aussi blond qu'eux deux. Draco Abraxas Malfoy. La force. La puissance. Reposée dans ses oreillers, à Sainte-Mangouste, elle observait sa mère cajoler le bébé. Elle observait son mari sourire. Dans son esprit la guerre était loin.

Un an avait passé et le bonheur était toujours pur. Mais la guerre était toujours plus présente. La peur augmentait encore. Il y a eu la prophétie.

Et Lord Voldemort était mort. Tué par Harry Potter. Lucius, déchu. Bellatrix, enfermée. Son fils, bébé. Et elle avait essayé de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle avait rebâtie sa famille, reconstruit son mari, élevé son fils. Narcissa avait tout fait pour oublier l'image détruite de sa famille. Elle avait presque réussi. Les Malfoy étaient craints, connus, même adorés parfois. Lucius avait fait jouer son nom et avait gagné son procès, obtenu un poste au Ministère. Elle, elle avait élevé son fils, elle avait mis toute son énergie à faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien.

Et il était entré à l'école. A Serpentard, et Lucius avait été encore plus fier. Harry Potter était là, lui aussi. Et elle voyait bien qu'une colère amère prenait la gorge de son mari. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait étreint. Elle avait porté sa famille encore une fois.

Et puis le Lord était revenu à la vie. Et tout avait repris. Plus fort, plus terrible. Un Lucius encore plus soumis. Salazar, qu'elle détestait ça.

Mais cela faisait trois jours que Lucius n'était pas rentré au Manoir. Et toute ses convictions venaient de s'effondrer.

Si elle ne connaissait pas son mari, la vie qu'ils avaient partagé, elle aurait pu croire qu'il la trompait. Ou même qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était absent mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle angoissait.

Elle savait que le Maître avait convoqué tout le monde, mais que Lucius en rentrant ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il s'était absenté aussi longtemps. Peut-être pour la protéger. Elle était toute seule dans cette grande maison et elle angoissait terriblement.

Draco était à Poudlard. Elle savait que Severus veillait sur lui, il avait prêté serment. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'année passée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en Alecto et Amycus que le Lord avait placé en milice a l'école. Ces deux-là étaient trop cruels et se prenaient pour des rois seulement parce que le Seigneur leur avait accordé assez de confiance. Ils auraient été capable de punir son fils seulement parce qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il refusait de se plier à leurs ordres. Mais Severus veillait.

Et elle, elle était seule.

Et elle retenait ses larmes.

Comme chaque soir, elle s'était parée et assise dans le petit salon en attendant Lucius. Le premier jour, elle avait lu. Le second jour, elle avait pensé à acheter un chat. Et ce soir, elle saignait de partout à l'intérieur.

Narcissa lâcha un soupir déchirant. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et brossa ses longs cheveux blonds. En lissant ses mèches, elle fit glisser les soucis jusqu'aux pointes. Elle se calma, tout doucement. Elle sentit son organe vital recommencer à battre normalement. Puis, un presque sourire aux lèvres, elle les attacha en demi-queue avec une pince en perle.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit son elfe préparer une tarte aux prunes. Ils mangeaient cette tarte à chaque événement important. A leurs fiançailles. A leur mariage. Le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Celui de la naissance de Draco. Celui où ils avaient reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Leurs anniversaires de mariage. Elle regarda l'elfe disposer magiquement les fruits sur la pâte. Elle se souvint de la seule fois où elle avait essayé de faire cette tarte, elle-même. Lucius la regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle s'était tâché jusque sur le bout du nez. Ils étaient jeunes et Lucius avait embrassé la tâche en la regardant malicieusement.

La tarte aux prunes était quelque chose de sacré, et cet elfe en préparait une, ce soir, où elle se sentait plus triste et seule que jamais. Elle s'apprêtait à le morigéner quand un fracas sur le perron les fit sursauter, l'elfe lâcha les fruits et Narcissa se précipita vers l'entrée. Son mari, échevelé, exténué, harassé, poussa la porte.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle le soutint jusqu'au salon, le débarrassa de sa cape, la jeta sur le sol et accompagna Lucius jusqu'à la bergère. Elle l'embrassa sur sa joue râpeuse et s'agenouilla devant lui. De lourdes cernes noires avalaient son visage, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il attrapa sa femme dans ses bras. Elle ressemblait à un petit oiseau fragile, il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissée seule.

« C'est fini, Cissa. Je suis fini. Je ne suis plus rien. »

Elle planta ses yeux cobalts dans ceux orageux de Lucius.

« On est ensemble, tant qu'on est ensemble, tout ira bien. »

Elle se lova contre le torse de son époux, elle entendit leurs cœurs battre en même temps. Elle aimait ces moments simples qui prouvaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle aimait quand le corps de Lucius lui montrait son amour. Elle le sentit se reposer contre sa poitrine, ses épaules se détendirent. Il se retira de l'étreinte de son épouse et posa son front contre le sien.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, Cissa ? »

Elle posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles gercés de son mari et se releva. Ses genoux étaient un peu engourdis mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ramassa la cape, la débarrassa quelque peu de la poussière, la plia et la déposa sur le buffet. Quand elle se retourna vers Lucius, elle surprit son regard plein de détresse. Il regardait toujours l'endroit d'où elle s'était arrachée.

« On a tout perdu. »

Elle aurait voulu le consoler, lui dire que ce n'était rien. Mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge nouée. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son elfe arriver. Il portait un lourd plateau sur lequel refroidissait la tarte et deux tasses de thés. Elle le remercia en balbutiant et surpris, le domestique se cogna contre les portes et se prit les pieds dans les tapis.

Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et s'assit auprès de Lucius. Elle détailla les manches de sa chemise, bouchonnées, qui révélaient ses avant-bras blanc finement musclés. Ses avant-bras blanc, presque translucides où on voyait courir des veines bleues comme des rivières qui allaient se perdre sous le tissu. Elle contempla les épaules nerveuses qui accueillaient les longues mèches blondes, un blond pur, aristocratique, presque blanc. Des cheveux plus longs que les siens. Elle remonta le long de sa gorge, son menton, sa bouche. Son regard buta contre les lèvres, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle étudia ses joues mal rasées, ses cernes, le front où une légère pellicule de sueur emprisonnait d'autres mèches. Puis elle examina ses yeux. Sombres. Des lourds cils encadraient les prunelles grises. Elle se surprit à penser que les yeux de leur fils étaient un mélange parfait des leurs. Il était assis sur cette bergère, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il était terrorisé, triste, coupable, un peu fou, magnifique.

Narcissa avala une gorgée de sa boisson brûlante et claqua sa langue contre son palais. En baissant les yeux, ils s'accrochèrent sur les mains de Lucius. Noueuses. Nouées. Les veines ressortaient en un relief effrayant. Les ongles étaient rongés, sales. Ses mains tremblaient, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose ne vienne défoncer la porte pour les arracher à leur cocon. A cet instant, on aurait dit des mains de vieillard. Elle reposa sa tasse et regarda ses propres mains. Manucurées, certes, mais elles tremblaient tout autant.

« -Ne dis pas ça. Nous sommes encore tous les trois, nous sommes en vie. Il nous reste ça.

-Le Maître veut installer son nouveau quartier ici. »

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Ils éclatèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce, résonnèrent aux oreilles de Narcissa, s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre. Elle eut l'impression d'avaler des cailloux.

« -Mais Draco va bientôt rentrer... Les vacances. Non. Je...

-Je n'ai pas pu dire non, Cissa. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je sais que tu ne voulais rien de tout ça au Manoir, mais je n'ai pas pu... Je ne suis plus rien. »

Les cailloux dans son estomac se révélèrent tranchants et elle se plia en deux pour atténuer la douleur. Les larmes qu'elle retenaient depuis trois jours débordèrent de ses iris et inondèrent ses joues. Elle ne fit rien pour arrêter le flot, pour essuyer ses pommettes. Lucius passa un bras maladroit autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

« J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu meures, Lucius. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, je n'arrive pas à concevoir une seule fois ma vie sans toi. J'ai tellement pensé, je me suis rappelé de tout, de toi. Et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que je serais sans toi. Je t'en supplie, Lucius, ne fais rien qui te mette en danger, je ne le supporterais pas... »

Il encaissa les coups. Ne dit rien. Apposa ses lèvres sur les tempes de sa femme. Passa un doigt tremblant sur ses joues.

Elle-même, elle se les frotta pour enlever les traces de pleurs.

« -Ils vont tous arriver bientôt, alors ?

-Bellatrix la première.

-Bien. Pourquoi, il change de quartier, tout d'un coup ? Ça ne lui a pas suffit de rater Harry Potter deux fois, en juillet ? Et de briser ta baguette ? Il veut briser le Manoir ?

-Cissa...

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a le sentiment qu'il peut faire confiance à cet endroit, je crois.

-J'enverrais une lettre à Draco, pour le prévenir.

-Tout est fini.

-Rien n'est fini, Lucius, nous resterons tous les trois. Jusqu'à la fin. Et même s'il faut qu'on parte avant, on le fera, tous les trois. »

Lucius ne dit pas à Narcissa que la dernière bataille était proche. Que le Lord voulait frapper à Poudlard, parce qu'il savait que c'était là-bas qu'il trouverait Potter. Que le Seigneur se sentait s'affaiblir, comme s'il quelqu'un lui avait déchiré son âme en plusieurs morceaux, et que, ces morceaux, on les détruisait les un après les autres. Il ne dit pas que le Maître exigeait le Manoir parce qu'il savait que Draco rentrerait. Parce qu'il y avait des prisonniers et qu'il y avait une cave assez grande et assez noire pour les contenir.

Non, il ne dit rien de tout ça parce qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver et que Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela ce soir. Elle avait juste besoin de dormir. Il lui dirai tout ça, parce qu'il ne laissa pas à Bellatrix le soin de torturer sa sœur un peu plus.

Il se pencha vers la table basse et saisit sa tasse de thé, il l'aimait refroidi, il attrapa un bout de tarte aux prunes en même temps et mordit dedans, comme pour se dire qu'il était bien chez lui, en sécurité. Dans sa bouche, le sucre explosa. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cœur pour lui dire : tu vois, cette sensation, c'est toujours la même, tu la connais bien, ce goût, il est dans tout tes moments heureux.

Il revit les yeux de Narcissa le jour de leurs fiançailles, de leur mariage, de l'annonce de la grossesse, de la naissance de Draco, de la réception de la lettre de Poudlard, pendant leurs anniversaires de mariage. A tous ces instants magiques, il avait ce goût fondant accroché au palais. A chaque fois, il y avait une tarte au prune sur une table et il mordait dedans. Il n'oubliait jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier l'éclat dans les yeux de sa femme. Il l'aimait, Narcissa, en silence, maladroitement, mais démesurément. Il l'aimait quand elle riait, quand elle pleurait. Quand elle ne disait rien. Juste après l'amour.

Alors il la regarda. L'oisillon avait les yeux fermés, les doigts pliés autour de sa tasse. Elle semblait s'imprégner de cet instant. De leurs retrouvailles.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. »

* * *

Dites moi évidemment ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé (ou non, hein, je mords pas...), et si vous aimez Lucius et Narcissa.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Ermessende.

* * *

**Edit du 13/08/2012** : Merci à Elythie. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Je suis totalement d'accord, les personnages ont été un peu inexistants (mais absolument parfait dans HP7.2). Quant au mariage, je me plais à imaginé un mariage d'amour, mais ta version est très bien aussi. Merci encore.


End file.
